Sed
by starsdust
Summary: LOST CANVAS, oneshot, shounen ai. Sencilla mini historia fluffy sobre Kardia buscando maneras de calmar su sed, y sobre cómo Dégel termina ayudándolo. Dégel x Kardia :3


**Título:** Sed

**Fecha:** 27/08/2011

**Temas:** Shounen ai, amistad.

**Pareja:** Dégel x Kardia

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, son de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.

**Advertencia:** Si no te gusta el shounen ai (chico x chico) no leas.

* * *

><p>Despertando de lo que se sentía como si hubiera sido un largo sueño, Kardia intentó abrir los ojos. Algo se lo impidió. Sus párpados estaban cubiertos por un trozo de tela que también se extendía por su frente. Desorientado, se llevó una mano al rostro para quitárselo. El ambiente estaba oscuro y tranquilo. Se encontraba acostado en la cama de su habitación, pero no recordaba cómo había llegado allí.<p>

Su último recuerdo tenía que ver con un calor infernal, que ahora había sido apaciguado, y con un dolor que atravesaba su corazón, que ahora latía en calma. Era lo mismo de siempre. Se sentó en la cama y notó que llevaba puesta ropa limpia, sencilla pero cómoda, aunque le quedaba un poco demasiado grande. Las vendas que protegían sus antebrazos habían sido también recientemente cambiadas.

Se sentía bien, pero tenía la boca seca. Apretó el paño que había encontrado en su puño, y se dio cuenta de que este había estado empapado en algún momento, aunque ahora apenas quedara en él un leve rastro de humedad. Tenía que haber algo para tomar cerca.

En la mesita junto a la cama encontró un plato vacío que olía a manzanas, y un cuenco donde en algún momento debería haber habido agua. Supuso que allí era donde el paño había sido mojado, pero sus paredes interiores estaban ya secas. Se preguntó vagamente cuánto tiempo habría pasado desde que había sido llevado allí. No estaba seguro de querer saberlo. Mordió la tela del paño con fuerza, esperando poder exprimirle alguna gota restante de líquido, pero no hubo caso.

Miró a su alrededor, en busca de alguna otra cosa que pudiera servirle para calmar la sed, y entonces reparó en que había alguien más en la habitación, escondido entre las sombras. Era Dégel, que estaba acomodado en un sillón individual, cerca de la ventana. Dormía profundamente, en una posición que parecía bastante incómoda. Los lentes se le habían resbalado hasta la punta de la nariz, y estaban por caérsele.

La visión resultaba casi cómica, pero Kardia contuvo la risa para no despertar al durmiente. Se levantó de la cama y caminó descalzo sobre el suelo de piedra hasta llegar frente al sillón. Se quedó un buen rato estudiando a Dégel con curiosidad. Incluso en esas circunstancias, seguía manteniendo un porte distinguido. La luz de la luna esculpía sus rasgos armoniosos de forma singular. La expresión de su rostro era mucho más relajada que de costumbre. Su pelo estaba un poco desordenado. Tenía puesta ropa civil. Un grueso volumen abierto descansaba sobre su falda. Kardia imaginó que debía de ser un libro ser tremendamente aburrido, si había hecho dormir incluso a Dégel.

―¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? ―susurró Kardia.

Pero en realidad, no quería despertarlo. Le quitó los lentes con mucho cuidado, y los apoyó sobre un mueble cercano donde también había una vela que alumbraba la habitación con una débil llama. Estaba casi completamente consumida. Kardia no pudo resistir la tentación de hundir sus dedos en el cebo caliente. Le gustaba la sensación que le provocaba, y también le divertía quitar luego la cáscara seca que quedaba pegada a la piel.

Dejó de lado la vela y se acercó a la ventana para hacer un examen del cielo estrellado. Por la posición de las estrellas supo que era plena madrugada. La vista se le nubló por un momento haciendo que las estrellas bailaran ante sus ojos, y Kardia recordó que era hora de seguir buscando algo de tomar, para que su cuerpo dejara de protestar. Se alejó de la ventana, pero apenas había dado unos pasos cuando escuchó la voz de Dégel.

―¿Kardia...?

Su voz sonaba adormilada. Kardia se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia él, sonriendo.

―Miren, pero si es el bello durmiente.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Dégel, levantándose del sillón repentinamente.

El libro que tenía en las piernas cayó pesadamente al suelo. Hubo unos segundos de confusión en que ninguno de los dos atinó a moverse, y luego ambos se agacharon a la vez para tomarlo.

―Cuidado, señor ―dijo Kardia en un tono juguetón de reproche.

Se pusieron de pie. Dégel dejó el libro sobre el sillón y se dirigió nuevamente a Kardia.

―¿Estás bien? ―repitió.

―¡Sí! Aunque tengo sed. ¿Es que no hay ni una gota de agua cerca? ―se quejó Kardia, mirando de un lado a otro.

Dégel le echó un rápido vistazo a Kardia mientras este estaba distraído, y pudo ver que tenía grietas en los labios. Quizás porque aún estaba un poco dormido, estiró la mano para tocarlos, sin tener en mente segundas intenciones ni pensar en las consecuencias. Los acarició para sentirlos. Estaban secos. Cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo solamente cuando se encontró con que Kardia lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

―Perdona ―dijo Dégel, apartando la mano―. Iba a traerte más, pero me quedé dormido. Voy a buscar.

Tuvo la intención de caminar hacia la puerta, pero Kardia lo detuvo, tomándolo por el brazo y forzándolo a regresar sobre sus pasos.

―¡Espera, Dégel! Quiero probar algo.

―¿Qué cosa?

Ignorando la expresión perpleja de Dégel, Kardia enredó sus brazos en el cuello del otro, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, lo obligó a acercarse hasta tenerlo lo suficientemente cerca como para poder besar su boca. Era fresca y húmeda, justo lo que necesitaba. Se prendió de ella, saboreándola con lentitud, deleitándose en la sensación acuosa que el beso le brindaba. A pesar de la sorpresa inicial, Dégel se percató de lo que Kardia pretendía, y lo dejó saciarse, manteniendo nivelada su temperatura cuando esta amenazaba con aumentar.

―Oh ―comentó Kardia al apartarse―. Funciona bastante bien para emergencias. Interesante, ¿no?

―Kardia ―dijo Dégel, resoplando―, vuelve a la cama. Ahora regreso.

―¡Pero...!

Kardia pensó en contradecirlo, pero la mirada grave de Dégel lo convenció de obedecer. Hablaba en serio, y Kardia no tenía ganas de lidiar con Dégel enojado. Así que fue hasta la cama y sentó sobre ella, con los brazos cruzados en señal de protesta.

Antes de salir de la habitación, Dégel le sonrió, desarmándolo un poco. Aún así, Kardia se esforzó en mantener su actitud ofendida mientras esperaba a que Dégel regresara. No mucho tiempo después, la puerta volvía a abrirse, y su compañero entraba al cuarto trayendo una jarra con agua y un vaso, que dejó en la mesita junto a la cama. Kardia miró hacia allí por el rabillo del ojo, con la idea de hacerse desear, pero la tentación era demasiado fuerte, por lo que decidió tomar la jarra para saciar su sed bebiendo directamente de ella.

―Cuidado, hazlo de a poco ―aconsejó Dégel, poniéndole una mano sobre la cabeza.

―¡Oye! ¿Vas a decirme cómo beber agua, también? ―se quejó Kardia, mientras se limpiaba la boca con el dorso de la mano.

―Era una sugerencia.

Suspirando, Dégel dio unos pasos para alejarse de la cama, pero una vez más se encontró siendo detenido por Kardia, que fue tras él.

―¡Espera! ¿Te vas?

―¿Eh? ―preguntó Dégel, dándose vuelta.

―Es que quería decirte algo antes... ―dijo Kardia, mirando hacia un costado―. Ese sillón en el que estabas durmiendo se ve incómodo, ¿no?

―No te preocupes por eso... ―comenzó a decir Dégel, solamente para ser interrumpido por Kardia, que se apresuró a continuar, antes de darle oportunidad a que dijera nada más.

―¡Escúchame! Si por alguna razón... tienes que quedarte aquí de nuevo, hay suficiente espacio en mi cama, ¿sabes?

―¡Kardia! ―exclamó Dégel, dando un respingo.

―¡Trato de ser amable y me miras mal! ¡Quién te entiende! ―gritó Kardia, enfadado. Con aire indignado y gestos dramáticos, volvió a la cama y se acostó en ella, de espaldas a Dégel.

El acuariano dudaba entre si sería más conveniente irse o quedarse. Su cerebro le decía que era hora de salir de allí, pero de todas formas, de alguna manera terminó yendo hasta la cama y sentándose en ella. No sabía qué decir, así que se quedó callado. De pronto, sintió que le tiraban de la ropa y miró hacia abajo. Kardia estaba invitándolo a recostarse a su lado.

Algo lo llevó a aceptar el ofrecimiento, y ambos acabaron yaciendo el uno junto al otro, observándose en silencio. Era cierto que había espacio para que dos personas pudieran dormir cómodamente. Y después de haber pasado tanto tiempo en aquel sillón, la cama se sentía extremadamente confortable.

―Tienes razón ―concedió Dégel―. Lo tendré en cuenta.

―¿Te quedas, entonces? ―aventuró Kardia.

―Está bien...

La respuesta hizo que el rostro de Kardia se encendiera con un brillo de asombro. Se acercó a Dégel para darle un corto beso en la boca y sonrió.

―Buenas noches, Dégel ―murmuró.

Satisfecho con la resolución, se acomodó mejor y cerró los ojos para dormir. Dégel notó que sus labios habían vuelto a la normalidad. Los tocó con la yema de sus dedos, y los sintió húmedos y más suaves. Los conocía bien. Llevaban ya un tiempo intercambiando besos furtivos, con diferentes excusas, aunque Dégel temía que si seguían así, muy pronto eso no sería suficiente.

Le molestaba un poco no tener control sobre ese tema. Las cosas se sucedían sin que él pudiera evitarlo. Mientras se preguntaba cuánto tiempo seguirían así y cuál sería el siguiente paso, la vela que había prendido horas atrás comenzó a parpadear, y al apagarse, la silueta del cuerpo de Kardia pasó a estar iluminada únicamente por el resplandor de las estrellas.

**Fin~**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>

Es bien sencillito y nada especial, pero bueno, es un capricho :P Quería escribir algo con Dégel y Kardia porque los extrañaba xD Así que aproveché que andaba con tiempo libre y energía, y salió esto. Diría que el tema de Kardia haciéndose el ofendido mientras hace lo que Dégel le pide es influencia de las OVAs de LC xD Como bien dicen en el manga, "Kardia es más obediente de lo que parece" :3

Gracias a quien haya leído ^^


End file.
